project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Solosis Line/B2W2
Solosis can be found on Routes 5 and 16, as well as the Strange House. Duosion can be found on Route 9 or the Strange House. Reuniclus may only be found on Route 9. This line is exclusive to White 2. Reuniclus is a perfect example of "late bloomer": it needs a lot of caretaking in its early stage, and some even as a Duosion, but it all pays off when the final stage is reached. The BST jump is very high, and Reuniclus' defensive stats speak for themselves, as much as its Special Attack does. In terms of sheer usability, mono-Psychic is not a bad type in Unova. While Dark moves are rather common, Reuniclus is only really afraid of Crunch, and can easily prove its worth against the Plasma's Poison-types, otherwise annoying to beat with no Earthquake access. Its very nice coverage also helps a great deal, with relatively early access to Energy Ball and Thunder Wave support, as well as Thunder later on. Reuniclus may not be on the frontlines exceedingly often, but it does its job really well when it is. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Solosis' matchup in this gym is horrible. Only an already evolved Duosion carrying an Eviolite has a chance: both Emolga and Zebstrika carry Pursuit, and Zebstrika's will hurt despite the Eviolite, being in the 3HKO-4HKO range at base power (without the switch). Duosion's Psyshock deals a considerable amount of damage, but healing will be needed in conspicuous amounts to stay alive, and switching out against anything not called Flaaffy or Joltik means certain death, while for Joltik staying in means certain death, due to X-Scissor. If there are better options available, do not tempt fate. * Rood (Driftveil City): Duosion hates Herdier's Crunch, but can do well against Swoobat if it holds the Eviolite. It will be a painful battle, however, as Swoobat also resists Psychic moves. Again, better options should be used if they are available. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Fighting with Duosion against Clay is ill-advised, as his lead and his ace respectively are immune and resistant to Psychic moves and his other Pokémon hit hard and can take a Psyshock or two, due to their high Defense. Do not let Duosion enter this gym. * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): Pignite's Heat Crash and Dewott's Fury Cutter both represent threats that Duosion wants nothing to do with. Likewise, the elemental monkeys are strong and fast, making them bad targets. Tranquill is much more approachable. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): Another overall bad matchup, due to both Stoutland and Watchog packing Bite. Cinccino is not terrible, but it can put Duosion to sleep with Sing and then spam Work Up and deal considerable damage to the whole team, so play carefully against it. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Yet another bad matchup, due to Colress' whole team resisting Psychic moves and also packing stronger attacks than Duosion may have. Unless Duosion's Hidden Power is either Fire-, Fighting-, or Ground-type, in which case Magneton and Klink become significantly easier, having a better teammate fight them is recommended. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Acrobatics from Swoobat is a 4HKO and Psychic may net a 2HKO or 3HKO, depending on Reuniclus' Special Attack stat. Things become more difficult in front of Skarmory, with its pesky resistance, as well as its very unwelcome X-Scissor; keep away. Sigilyph's Air Cutter is annoying, so watch out for critical hits and keep healing as needed. Swanna should be relatively easy, barring multiple Air Slash flinches which can be worked around with Thunder Wave. * Hugh (Undella Town): Reuniclus' good special bulk makes it a good counter for the specially-oriented attackers on Hugh's team: Unfezant, Simisear and Simipour. Simisage has Seed Bomb instead, but Reuniclus can still take a hit and Psychic right back. Of all the starters, Samurott is the only relatively safe one, since Energy Ball is available; Emboar's full-power Heat Crash and Serperior's Coil represent major threats and should be dispatched appropriately. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): Golbat's Acrobatics is not exactly Reuniclus' favourite move to take, but Psychic can OHKO it easily and Cryogonal can only kill Reuniclus in return with a critical Ice Beam on top of a high damage roll of Acrobatics, a circumstance that is exceedingly unlikely to occur. Reuniclus should aim to defeat Golbat and Garbodor first, then take care of Cryogonal later, because it will also need to switch out when Sneasel enters; Punishment is not fun. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Druddigon and Flygon have Crunch, and Haxorus has X-Scissor. Reuniclus obviously does not want to fight them. On the upside, Altaria is relatively harmless. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): Cryogonal's Ice Beam bounces right off Reuniclus, but so do Reuniclus' moves. To fight them, it is preferable to have a strategic approach, paralysing them with Thunder Wave and then whittling down their health. Psyshock is the best move Reuniclus can have. Weavile has Night Slash, so switch immediately when it comes out. * Shadow (Opelucid City): Dark STAB everywhere and no reliable response. Reuniclus is out of business for this battle. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): Wailord is not problematic in general, Energy Ball or Thunder will do the trick. Likewise, Thunder will dispatch Mantine easily. Stay very far away from Carracosta's Crunch. Jellicent's Shadow Ball deals less than Reuniclus' Thunder too, but a critical hit may kill Reuniclus from full health, depending on the respective stats; Thunder will 2HKO as well, but this is a gamble, especially since Thunder's accuracy is rather low. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): Unfortunately, Reuniclus is at odds with Liepard, Scolipede and Weavile. One of them is in the lead, the other two are the respective aces of the enemies. It is unlikely Reuniclus will see much use in this battle without taking risks, which are rather unnecessary at this point; if Reuniclus must fight, have another Pokémon defeat the grunt's team, then switch Reuniclus back in to hard-wall the Cryogonal and bail out again when Weavile comes. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Now that the Dark Pokémon on the grunt's side are gone, the battle is much easier. Reuniclus can whittle down the two Cryogonal with relative ease, but still needs to leave Weavile to someone else. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): Focus Blast would be a godsend, but no such luck. Reuniclus should rather stock on Thunder Wave, which allows it to outspeed Colress' Pokémon and stall them out in a face-off while safely recovering its HP when needed. Thunder will be most helpful against Metang and Klinklang, whereas Shadow Ball will do best against Beheeyem; the magnets are most damaged by Psychic, but not a lot even then. Klinklang and Magnezone should preferably be taken on by a more appropriate counter; Klinklang can set up and sweep, and Magnezone has Explosion. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): Dark, Dark everywhere. Stay out of this. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): More Dark, and then... Ghost. Again, stay out. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): More Dark, and then... BUG! These Shadow people's love for Psychic-types is entirely unrequited. * White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): Reuniclus can take any critical hit from White Kyurem with the exception of Ice Burn, which chips away almost the entirety of its health even without a critical hit; Psychic will be, on average, a 3HKO, so Reuniclus can at the very least contribute to the fight, if not defeat Kyurem by itself. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): The only Pokémon without a super effective move against Reuniclus is Seismitoad; take it down with Energy Ball. Toxicroak is also viable with Psychic, even though Reuniclus will have to take a Sucker Punch first; Sucker Punch, however, cannot kill Reuniclus even if it crits. Stay away from the rest. * Hugh (Victory Road): Reuniclus should avoid Unfezant and Bouffalant, respectively due to U-turn and Megahorn; Unfezant's U-turn is actually not terrible, but it will still dent Reuniclus. Reuniclus may use the turn strategically to throw a Psychic at whatever comes in next, too; however, if the elemental monkey comes out, Reuniclus will have to withdraw, as a Crunch on top of a U-turn may kill it. The elemental monkeys are otherwise viable, if Reuniclus faces them at high enough health (consider that Crunch may deal damage anywhere in the 33% to 50% range, on average). Samurott has X-Scissor; either Thunder it from full health, or avoid it. Emboar should be easy, and Serperior is feasible, but do not let it set up too many Coils. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Even with Shadow Ball, Reuniclus' Speed is much too low to perform well in this matchup; a critical STAB move from anything on Shauntal's team may kill Reuniclus from full health before it even gets to do anything. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): This matchup gives Reuniclus some long overdue Psychic spam time. Trick Room can be considered to take less damage, but it will put Reuniclus at a serious disadvantage against Sawk, due to its Payback hitting for double damage. It is best to use Trick Room only after Sawk is defeated. Trick Room will also make Lucario much easier; in its natural state, it will likely either knock Reuniclus out of commission straight away or - even worse - profit of Calm Mind setup turns to sweep everything afterwards. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): STAB Dark moves are everywhere, and Reuniclus has no reasonably good weapons to counter them. Sit this fight out. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): A team of Psychic Pokémon packing Shadow Ball will only exchange blows with Reuniclus and, since Reuniclus is the slowest, it will be on the losing end. Musharna has no Ghost coverage and is therefore easy to defeat, and so should be Caitlin's own Reuniclus, but the rest does pack Shadow Ball and Reuniclus is better off avoiding any risks. Another option is Trick Room: with it active, and at high health (90% and up), Reuniclus should be able to withstand even a critical Shadow Ball, allowing it to take on anything on Caitlin's team until either condition ceases to apply. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): Although Hydreigon has no Dark STAB, Reuniclus' moves are all either ineffective or not very effective against it, so it will be a stall war that Reuniclus is likely to lose, whether due to PP consumption or other reasons. Likewise, Haxorus' X-Scissor and Focus Sash make the matchup simply not viable. Working around Lapras, Aggron and Druddigon is possible; they can at best 2HKO Reuniclus, and Reuniclus has good weapons against them, namely Energy Ball (or Thunder) and Psychic. Consider, however, that a 2HKO means an OHKO on a critical hit, thus some of Iris' Pokémon would still be better off fought by a properly designated counter. Archeops' Acrobatics will kill with a critical hit but not otherwise, even with the Flying Gem, and a single hit from Reuniclus will bring Archeops down to Defeatist range, where it is much less threatening. * Post-Game: A large part of it is about League rematches, to which Reuniclus will likely not contribute much, due to type disadvantages. Nevertheless, whenever a special tank is needed, Reuniclus is the one for the job. }} Moves When caught at its earliest possible level, Solosis knows Snatch, Hidden Power, Light Screen and Charm. The lack of Psychic STAB will be remedied after Recover, at level 24, a must-have on this line; at level 25, Solosis gets Psyshock. With Psyshock replacing Snatch, Solosis will not have much to worry about in the way of moves for a while. Level 28 sports Endeavor, which does not help whatsoever; at level 31 it gets access to Future Sight, which is worse than Psyshock. Duosion then gets Pain Split at level 34, but learning this move is a bad idea: Reuniclus has a high base HP stat, meaning Pain Split will generally be far worse than Recover. Lastly, there comes Psychic at level 39, a good upgrade to Psyshock as most Fighting-types (easily Reuniclus' field of expertise) are weaker on the special side than the physical one, and Psychic has higher base power. Reuniclus learns Skill Swap at level 45; definitely do not use it, as both of its abilities can only give the enemy an edge. Heal Block, at level 54, is useless. Wonder Room, at level 59, is the last move, also useless considering Reuniclus' great bulk. Via TM, Reuniclus gets access to a hefty amount of additional options. Counting only the ones available before the first Champion fight, Shadow Ball and Energy Ball are classics for all Psychic-types, and Reuniclus can also learn Thunder. Psyshock and Psychic are TM moves as well, which means they can be retaught freely without any need for the Move Reminder. While Calm Mind is sadly postgame-only, Reuniclus also gets access to several support options both for itself and the team in its whole: Reflect can pair with Light Screen for maximum team utility, while Thunder Wave and Trick Room offer two different answers to the Speed problem that Reuniclus may have against some enemies. The very fastest might actually be hit hard by Gyro Ball, but this is not really an option Reuniclus has room for, having already more than four contenders for its slots. Unfortunately, besides the underwhelming Signal Beam, tutors have nothing to offer to this line except physical moves. Ice Punch, ThunderPunch and Fire Punch, as well as Superpower, are classics in the physical department, but Reuniclus has an insufficient Attack to profit of them. Trick may be interesting, but not much so with the other great options this line has. Recommended movesets: ''Standard: Psyshock / Psychic, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball / Thunder, Recover / Thunder Wave / Trick Room'' ''Support: Reflect, Light Screen, Thunder Wave, Psyshock / Psychic'' Recommended Teammates * Steel-types: Steel-types are the only ones that resist all three of the Psychic-type weaknesses, providing perfect defensive coverage against them. Reuniclus can also cover for their Fighting weakness with its great resistance. Steel-types in general also tend to be physically sturdy, a trait that Reuniclus appreciates; together with Reuniclus, a bulky Steel-type could well form the team's defensive core. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Lucario, Magnezone, Steelix, Excadrill, Klinklang, Escavalier, Probopass, Aggron, Durant, Skarmory * Fast hitters: Reuniclus is thankfully slow; if it were fast, it would be very close to broken. This does mean, however, that it may benefit from having teammates that are good to swiftly deal with immediate threats and net the finishing blow in tough situations, in a way that Reuniclus cannot, unless under the effects of Trick Room. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Scolipede, Crobat, Jolteon, Cinccino, Zebstrika, Floatzel, Accelgor, Galvantula, Durant Other Solosis' stats Duosion's stats Reuniclus' stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers Attack or Speed is good on Reuniclus. The best natures to have are Modest and Quiet, but defensive boosts are welcome too; Bold, Calm, Relaxed and Sassy will all work well. * Which Ability do I want? Definitely Regenerator. As Reuniclus will need to be switched out a lot, due to its low Speed and the chip damage it will take in nearly every single fight, Regenerator gives a good boost to its usability. Overcoat is not terrible, but specimens with this ability will not perform as well, especially in Set mode. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Having a Duosion before the Elesa fight greatly helps if Duosion must participate in the battle at all. The evolution into Reuniclus should happen shortly after Skyla, or shortly before if playing Challenge Mode. * How good is the Solosis line in a Nuzlocke? Unfortunately, while its stats are really great on paper, it needs a long time to actually get there, and during this time it will weigh on its teammates to train without risks. In the very late game, Crunch carriers and Pokémon with Ghost coverage are also more numerous, detracting to its battle usability; still, it is by no means a bad Pokémon to have. * Weaknesses: Bug, Dark, Ghost * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Ground, Poison, Ice, Dragon, Steel Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses